baekhyun ngidam
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan jika baekhyun sang istri mengidam ingin menikah lagi?BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK slight : TAORIS/KRISTAO, KAIDO
1. Chapter 1

CP/ChanBaek/baekhyun Ngidam/YAOI/Mpreg.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya imut.

Memandang chanyeol sang suami dengan mata yang berbinar binar, membuat chanyeol gemas tentunya.

"waeyoo baekkiee? Ada yang kau inginkan baby?"chanyeol berbisik lembut dan mengusap lembut pipi baekhyun yang mulai menyaingi pipi gendut milik xiumin.

"yeolllieee"

"ne baby"

"yeolieeee"

"ne waeyo baby?"ujar chanyeol heran.

"yeollieee"

"ne babyyy waeyoo?"

"bolehkah?"

"tentu saja baby, apa yang kau inginkan eum?"chanyeol mengusap rambut halus milik baekhyun sayang.

"aku ingin..eumm beneran boleh nii?"tanya baekhyun menundukan wajahnya yang memerah sembari memainkan jari lentiknya imut, membuat chanyeol menatap nya gemas.

"kenapa eoh? Baby minta apa kepada umma? Bicaralah?"ujar chanyeol mengusap perut baekhyun yang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka.

"yeoliie aku mau menjilat bibirmu"ujar baekhyun malu malu, tentu saja itu membuat chanyeol si otak yadong itu memasang wajah senang.

"baiklah"

"tapi yeollie diam, cuma baekkie yang boleh bergerak"ujar baekhyun dan mulai duduk di pangkuan chanyeol , melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang chanyeol dan mengalungkan kan lengan nya di leher chanyeol, menatap chanyeol lembut dan mulai menjilat bibir chanyeol layaknya permen membuat chanyeol kegelian, chanyeol memeluk pinggan baekhyun dan mematap wajah namja manisnya dengan lembut.

"ehhhnggg"desah chanyeol ke gelian, sedangkan baekhyun menjilat bibir chanyeol layaknya permen manis.

"yeollieee manisssss"ucap baekhyun lucu dan mengusap bibir chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, lalu menjilat telunjuknya sendiri, dan itu membuat adik chanyeol bangun dari singgah sanahnya.

"baby kau membangunkan adikku"bisik chanyeol dan mengusap bibir mungil baekhyun, dengan ibu jarinya, lalu chanyeol menghisap ibujarinya dengan gaya sexy.

"baekieee kau membuat otak pervert ku beraksi"bisik chayeol dan menjilat dagu baekhyun membuat baekhyun meremas remas kencil rambut chanyeol.

"baby"bisik chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher putih baekhyun membuat sang namja cantik kegelian.

"eumm"desah baekhyun lolos saat chanyeol mencium dan menghisap lehernya.

"baby byunnniee"bisaik chanyeol dan menyingkirkan poni baekhyun yang menutup wajah cantiknya.

"yeolliiieee"

"eum?"gumam chanyeol yang masih betah mencium bagian leher baekhyun.

"aku mau gorengan es"

"MWOOOO?"kaget chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"hukss hukss"baekhyun terisak akibat kaget akan rspon chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan.

"baby kenapa nangis? Waeee baby?"tanya chanyeol kalang kabut.

"kau membentakku yeolly, hukss aku takut lihat mata bulatmu yang membesar"isak baekhyun ketakutan, membuat chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh.

"eh mian baby mian he, aigooo cup cup cup"bujuk chanyeol dan menghapus air mata baekhyun.

"yeoliieee ayo beli gorengan es"bujuk baekhyun yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"baby? tidak ada orang jualan makan seperti itu, yang lain aja ne"

"ini permintaan baby loh yeolliee"

"tidak ada permintaan lain kah?"tanya chanyeol berharap.

"ada, yakin yeoliee bisa mengabulkannya"

"ne yakin"

"baby mau, aku menikah lagi dengan aktor tampan lee min ho yeollieee"ujar chanyeol berbinar binar.

"mwoo ! TIDAK"

"nanti baby nya kalau lahir, ileran loh yeoliiee"

"andweeee !"

"ya makanya ! Ayo lamarin lee min ho"

"baby aku ini suami mu, "

"tapi ini ke inginan baby"

"ani"

"yeolllieeee"

"anioooooo"

"yeoliiieee"

"anniiiiiiiiiiii"

"yeolhmppppttttt"

Chanyeol segera mencium bibir nakal baekhyun yang selalu mengoceh meminta nikah dengan aktor lee minho , ngidam macam apa itu -pikir chanyeol-

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

FF/ChanBaek/Baekhyun Ngidam/squel 1.

Cast :  
-Park Chanyeol.  
-Byun/Park Baekhyun.  
slight : TaoRis.

Genre : Romance, Family, little Comedy.

Rating : T to the M (?)

YAOI, TYPO, M-PREG.

Aigoo...aigoo...gomawo,,,yang udah coment di chap sebelumnya, terharu saya..ya udah saya tidak akan mengecewakan readers, ini saya kasih hadiah squelnya, gomawo buat KFF

.

.

"yeollieeeee"manja baekhyun dengan mata berbinar binar dan pipi yang merah, aigoo nomu yeppo.  
'pasti ada maunya ini' -pikir chanyeol.

"hmm..wae yeo baby byun?"ujar chanyeol mengusap rambut halus baekhyun yang ada di pangkuannya, yup! Sekarang baekhyun sedang tiduran dan menjadikan paha chanyeol sebagai bantalnya, sembari menggesek gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung boneka panda yang lumayan besar pemberian dari ZiTao, sahabatnya.  
"yeollie aku mau ice cream !"

"MWO!"

"wae?"

"tidak ! Baby lihat kau baru saja menghabiskan 15 ice cream ! Dan sekarang ! Kau minta lagi ! Itu tidak baik untuk kandungan mu ! Oh TUHAN !"frustasi chanyeol, melihat tingkah istrinya yang sangat doyan bahkan bisa di bilang maniak ice cream.

Hening

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kearah baekhyunnya yang sedang menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, serta hidung mungil nya yang memerah akibat menahan air bening yang akan meluncur di mata indahnya dan itu membuat chanyeol sang suami dihantui dengan rasa bersalahnya, dia lupa kalau baekhyun tercintanya sangat lah sensitive.

-Park Chanyeol Pabbo !-rutuk chanyeol dalam hati.

"huks..huks..apa yeollie tidak mencintai baby byun lagi? Hukss kenapa yeollie membentak baby byun? Baby byun benci yeolli ! Dasar tiang listrik jelek !"sedih baekhyun dan mengambil bantal sofa, melemparnya ke jidat chanyeol, lalu baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar tidak lupa dengan boneka panda yang selalu ada di dekapannya itu.

BLAMMM

Dengan tidak ber-prikepintuan baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya tidak menggunakan perasaan.

Tok tok tok

"baby byun, nae sarang, my life, buka pintunya sayang...maaf kan aku...baby..."

Chanyeol tak menyerah , terus mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, sesekali mengumbar gombalan agar baekhyunnya memaafkannya.

"berisik tiang listrik ! Siapa lagi yang ngunci pintu !"kesal baekhyun, sedangkan chanyeol hanya melongo mendengar umpatan kesal baekhyun, dan apa ! What ! Asdfghjkl ! TIANG LISTRIK !

Cklek

Dengan perlahan chanyeol membuka pinntu kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju sofa putih yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya itu, sebab baekhyun sedang duduk manyun di sofa itu kawan.

"aigoo.. Ngambek hm?"tanya chanyeol mengusap sayang pipi baekhyun yang sangat gemuk, karena semenjak baekhyun hamil, porsi makannya melebihi YAKUza hahahha.

"jangan sentuh !"kesal baekhyun dan menyingkirkan tangan nista chanyeol dari pipi chubbynya.  
Tapi chanyeol tetep memegang tangan mungil baekhyunnya.

"ishh apa sih"kesal baekhyun dan memukul tangan chanyeol, dan melipat tangan nya di depan dada kesal.

"aigoo, baby, sudah donk ngambeknya, nanti cantiknya hilang"

"aku tampan !"ujar baekhyun tidak terima dibilang cantik.

"bagiku kau cantik baby byunniekuuu"ujar chanyeol dan menarik baekhyun ke dalam dekapan nya, baekhyun meronta ronta, tapi chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat.

"baby dengar"

"bukannya aku pelit atau apa? Tapi ingat baby kandungan mu sayang, apa kau tak sayang dengan baby kita eum?"bisik chanyeol sembari mengusap perut baekhyun yang mulai membesar dengan sayang.

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya manyun di dekapan chanyeol, masih kesal mungkin.

"ice itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan bayi kita yang ada di dalam sini, disuruh munum susu tidak mau, maunya ice cream terus"bujuk chanyeol sesekali mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"jangan marah lagi ne, aku sedih lihat baby byun marah"bujuk chanyeol.

"baby?"

"baekkiee?"

"zzzZZZZzzz"

Ternyata baekhyunnya tidur, mungkin nyaman ada di dekapan chanyeol, sehingga kantuk menyerang simungil baekhyun, chanyeol hanya tersenyum, dan mencium kedua kelopak mata baekhyun sayang, mengangkatnya ala bridal dan membaringkan nya hati hati di ranjang king size mereka.

.

.

"soo-ieee"teriak namja manis bermata panda.

"ne? Kenapa berteriak panda?"tanya kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"aishh matamu itu udah bulat, diputar begitu tambah bulat saja, jadi gemes dehhhh"goda tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memeluk erat kyungsoo.

"hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Main peluk milik orang aja"kesal kai memisah kan secara paksa pelukan TaoDo.

"aishhh si item ini menganggu susana saja deh"kesal tao dan mempoutkan bibir sexinya imut #kyaaa ! Author suka banget lihat bibir tao, gima gitu .

"aku bukan bareng kai"ujar kyungsoo.

"tapii kau milik ku babysoo"ujar kai dan memeluk kyung soo dari belakang.

"kai ! Ini masih di perpus ! malu tau di lihat orang"bisik kyungsoo.

"biarkan saja, biar mereka tau kalau Kim Kyungsoo hanya milik Kim Jongin"ujar kai.

"wah sejak kapan marga mu berganti soo-iee?"tanya tao polos.

"sejak aku dan kyungsoo pacaran"jawab kai bangga.

"aku tidak bertanya padamu kai"kesal tao.

"aishh sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti anjing dan kucing saja tidak pernah akur"nasehat kyungsoo.

"kya ! Baby panda ! My life...!"teriak suara berat mengaget kan tao.

"jiah...bulemu datang tuh"goda kai.

"apa !?"tanya tao kesal.

"aigoo my panda galak banget ne"goda namja yang bernama kriss itu.

"sudah deh ! Lagu lama ! To the point mau apa?!"tanya tao jutek dan melipat tangan nya di depan dada kesal.  
-selalu mengganggu-pikir tao.

"anio, aku hanya ingin dengan mu saja baby"bisik kriss dan mencium pipi tao.

"apa sih, jangan cium cium !"kesal tao dan berjalan meninggalkan kaisoo yang sedang asik pelukan, dan kris tentu saja dia terus mengekor kemana baby pandanya pergi.

"baby, ayolah, sekali kali jangan jutek kenapa sih?"tanya kris, menoel dagu tao.

"kya ! Tao oppa?"teriak cempreng yeoja yang berhasil membuar KrisTao tuli mendadak.

"hey, waeyo sulli?"tanya tao ramah dan itu berhasil membuat si tampan kris terbakar api cemburu.

"ani, oppa nanti malam ada acara gak?"tanya sullli malu malu.

"ada ! Dia akan beradegan ranjang denganku !"potong kris dan menarik tao lalu membopong nya di bahu kokoh kris.

"kya ! Bule sialan ! Turunin gw ! Heyyy !"kesal tao.

"sulli help meee"teriak tao menunjukan bbuing bbuingnya ke arah sulli, sedangkan sulli menatap tao yang begitu tampan dan manis dimatanya, hanya bisa kehilangan nafas akibat bbuing bbuing tao yang begitu manis,..kyeoptaa...

"jangan terbarkan bbuing bbuingmu itu arra !"ancam kris dan menampar pantat sexy tao.

"kya ! Appo krisss ! Sialan kau !"kesal tao.

Biarkanlah mereka, ituhanya kris yang tau mau di apakan panda nakalnya itu.  
Kembali kepasangan happy virus.

"baby aku pulangggggg"teriak chanyeol yang baru pulang dari kantornya, melepas jas dan sepatunya, melonggarkan dasi kemejanya.

"kemana perginya baby byunnieku?"pikir chanyeol

Kerutan muncul di kening chanyeol, saat mendengat dentuman music RnB dengan lagu Miss A-breathe, dikamarnya.

Dengan perlahan chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"OMONA"kaget chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun sedang karaoke sambil ngedance Breath ala Miss A, dengan memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik chanyeol.

(Jjak sarangun nan hagi shirunde) marul haebolkka  
(Nodo nal jowahal got gateunde) yonggil naeso  
Gobaek haebolkka (yeah) shiltamyon ojjona (yeah)  
Iroke gidarida michigesso Nottaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi  
Nottaeme jakkuman nae momi  
Niga nal bol ttae mada ni saenggak hal ttae mada  
Nottaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi

No oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
No oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
No oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe No oh no oh no oh no oh no oh- baekhyun nanyi dengan suara sexynya, dengan gaya dance tersexynya yang berhasil membuat sang suami sedang mematung di pintu kamar dengan tatapan ehmm sulit di artikan.

"buble pop...ah..ah..u..ah...u...ah...u..ah...uuuuuuu...ah...u..ah...u...ahhh"sekarang baekhyun menanyi bubble pop milik hyuna, dan meniru goyanga sexy yang ada di layar persegi panjang di depannya itu.

"baekkiee...aigooo"tanpa berkedip sedikit pun chanyeol melihat goyangan sexy baekhyun..

Setelah merasa bosan baekhyun mematikan acara ngedance sexynya dan karaokenya itu.

"kyaa ! Yeolli sejak kapan datang?"tanya baekhyun polos dan memeluk chanyeol yang masih mematung di pintu.

"yeoliiieeee kyaaa !"teriak baekhyun cempreng di telinga chanyeol..

"aigooo...telingaku..."ujar chanyeol dan mengusap telinganya yang berdengung, sedangkan baekhyun hanya terkekekh polos.

Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap ke mata bersinar namja cantiknya itu.

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir baekhyun, dan menunduk.

Cup

"baby appa pulang"bisik chanyeol dan mencium perut baekhyun.

"baby kenapa memakai kemejaku yang jelas kebesaran ditubuh mungil mu eoh? Mau menggodaku eum?"bisik chanyeol dan mengulum telingan baekhyun, membuat baekhyun kegelian.

"anioo...siapa lagi yang mau menggoda namja mesum sepertimua :p"ejek baekhyun, chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, lalu mencibir.

"yeollieeee"manja baekhyun dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher tegas chanyeol.

"hm?"

"aku mau main kerumah tao panda"

"wae? Disini saja, aku sedang merindukan mu baby"bisik chanyeol dan mencium leher baekhyun.

"ani ! Pokoknya ! Aku mau ke rumah ! Tao panda titik tidak pakai koma !"kekeuh baekhyun keras kepala.

"ne, ne ne"pasrah chanyeol.

"ya sudah aku ganti baju dulu, eum yeollieee"manja baekhyun (again)

"ne, apa lagi baby?"gemas chanyeol.

"hehehe pakaikan aku baju appa"manja baekhyun dan nyengir lebar, membuat chanyeol gemas.

"ne umma"goda chanyeol.

"kajja"

"gendong appa"

"kau benar benar menggodaku eon"goda chanyeol dan menggendong baekhyunnya, baekhyun mengalungkan tangan nya di leher chanyeol s sedang kan kakinya merangkul dipinggang chanyeol.

"appa tampan kekeke"

"baru tau eoh"bisik chanyeol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"dari dulu :p"

.

.

"kajja, baby sudah sampai"ujar chanyeol dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman baekhyun.

Tok tok tok.

Tao pov*

Tok tok

Eughh siapa sih itu...  
Ku buka perlahan mataku, akh, ini semua gara gara si bule sialan ini, kalau udah cemburu, beribu ronde pun dihajarnya, Ck !

"diamlah baby"bisiknya dengan suara yang beratnya itu, ishh menyebalkan tapi aku suka -,-

"he ! Lihatlah ada yang mengetuk pintu ! Apa tidak dengar eoh ! Singkir kan tangan mu itu !"kesalku dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nya di pelukan nya itu.

Tok tok tok tok tok

"spadaaa baby pandaaaaaaaaaa ! Di sini baekhyunnnnnn halooooooo"ku dengar teriakan, baby baekkie, kya ! Aigooo panda kedua ku itu tentu nya setelah boneka panda ku kakakka...

"hey ! Ayolah...wu fan lepaskan tangan mu itu, aku ingin membuka pintu"ujarku malas.

"hmmm"gumam nya pura pura tuli.

"kya ! Bule pirang ! Singkirkan tangan mu itu !"bentakku dan mengambil boneka panda kecil yang bulat menggemaskan lalu ku pukul kepalanya pakai boneka panda bulatku itu.

"akhh sakit aigoooo..."ujarnya.

"ya sudah lepaskan !"

"ngomong yang baik dulu baru ku lepaskan."

"ne ne, ayolah wu fan ku yang tampan, lepaskan pelukanmu sayang, tao mau buka pintu, bbuing bbuing"dengan terpaksa ku goda dia dengan bbuing bbuingku.

"nah gitu donk, aigoo manisnya"ujarnya tersenyum lebar -,-

Aku pun mengambil kemeja kebesaran kris dan mamakainya, sedangkan si bule besar itu hanya memeluk boneka pandaku sembari memerhatikaanku, ck dasar mesum -,-

Cklekkkk

"kyaa ! Tao kau lama ! Lihat baby byun jadi nangis"kesal chanyeol berang, dan tao tak menggubrisnya lalu melihat ke arah namja mungil yang sedang di rangkul chanyeol, baekhyun menatap tao dengan hidung memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"OMONA baekkie baby, aigoo nan eotteokhee?"panik tao kalang kabut, dan menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukan nya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya memasang tampang horor.

"aigoo mian he,, maafin tao ne.."ujar tao bersalah.

"panda jelek, kenapa lama buka pintunya"rengek baekhyun.

"tadi ada masalah, kajja masuk, aku punya cake strawbery dari america"ujar tao riang.

"mwooo ! Kajjaaa"semangat baekhyun dan menarik tao.

"ck, pasti mereka habis melakukan sesuatu"selidik chanyeol, menatap tao, dengan kemeja kebesaran srta tanda merah dimana mana.

"yeolliieeee"ujar baekhyun dan memberikan sepiring cake starawberry ke chanyeol lalu duduk di pinggir chanyeol.

"suapin"lanjut baekhyun, chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai menyuapi istri manja nya.

"wah enak, tao-ie kue nys sunggguh enak, siapa yang dari america?"tanya baekhyun.

"itu si bule"jawab tao enteng.

"wahh...baik juga dia hahaha"

"hyung ini untukmu"ujar tao memberikan boneka panda besar dengan anaknya.

"aigooo ini bagus tao-ie"ujar baekhyun senang dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

"ne sama sama hyung"jawab tao.

"yeolliee lihat boneka ini imut"ujar baekhyun dan di angguki oleh chanyeol.

"iya mirip baby byun"ujar chanyeol.

"kekeke yeollie bisa aja"ujar baekhyun malu, sedangkan tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, -sifatnya manja, dan cerewet aigoo apa pengaruh sedang hamil?-pikir tao tersenyum gemas.

"tao-ie apa ada ice cram?"tanya baekhyun berharap.  
Tao ingin menjawab tapi pas menatap chanyeol yang kedap kedip -bilang tidak ada- tao hanya mengangguk.

"hmm mian he hyung ku yang imut, kris belum belikan ice cream"ujar tao puraa pura kecewa.

"oh baiklah"pasrah baekhyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"jangan ngambek ne, "bujuk chanyeol, baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"ya sudah deh , kita pulang dulu ne"ujar baekhyun dan chanyeol pamitan.

"ne, hati-hati dijalan"ujar tao dan mencium kedua pipi imut baekhyun, sedangkan chanyeol hanya memasang wajah bete.  
baekhyunpun membelas dengan mencium balik kedua pipi chubby tao.

"udah sudah "kesal chanyeol, baekhyun hanyaa terkekeh.

"bye bye"

.

.

"yeoliieee"

"eughhh"

"yeollieee"

"eummm wae?"

"ireona yeollieee..."ujar baekhyun menepuk nepuk pipi chanyeol.

"YA ! PARK CHANYEOL ! IREONAYOOOO"teriak baekhyun merdu, membuat chanyeol langsung membuka matanya.

"ne waeyo? Baekkie baby? Ini masih malam"

"yeollieee, baekkie mau makan kimciiiii"

"mwoo? mana ada yang jual malam malam begini baekkie"ujar chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil namja nya.

"yeollie donk yang masak"

"MWOOO !"

Fin kekekkeke

Tergantung RCL deh...coz author kadang mood kadang bad mood # ditampar readers.

Suho : hey author kok gw ama ayang yixing kagak ada sih !?

Chen : iya nih gua ama baby xiu juga gak ada huuuu # dipukul chen.

Sehun : thudah thudah lah hyung deul, gw kagak ada juga kagak protheth(protes)

#peluk sehun di bakar luhan.

ok ! Gomawo yang udah ngebaca ff abal abal author ini...gamsahamida #pamit bareng TaoRis -ketahuan author TaoRis shipper kakakkaka


End file.
